1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally concerned with an apparatus for storing articles on a pallet, and is more particularly directed to an assembly of pallets, one upon the other, in a spaced relationship to provide several layers of arranged pallets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A warehouse is generally provided with a rack arrangement having multiple storage levels arranged vertically in such manner as to enable a hoisting vehicle provided with a fork which is engaged underneath a pallet filled with articles, the pallet being hoisted by the vehicle to the desired bin in the racking arrangement, which is a permanent installation. Occasionally, it is desired to set up a temporary storage facility without requiring the use of a racking arrangement.